Aku Milik Siapa
by ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN
Summary: Ketika cinta ini tak dapat lg diaksarakan,Dn aksara tak dapat lg disuarakan,Ketika nikmat dn sakit brpadu,Menikam rongga hidupku yg kosong dn membatu, kosong oleh emosi yg tak dapat lg bersinergi,Dgn batinku kini.Efekkenistaanrdb


lemon ...eh nggak... eh...aku juga bingung... pokonya rated M! Pair GinAizen. Ini fic kayaknya udah basi banget. Cz sekarang ni Gin aja udah meninggal T.T

Aaahhh... biar! Pokoknya pair ini gak terpisahkan! wkwkwkwk... -dihantam semuanya- Yaaa... itung2 nostalgia lah, gimana masa2 Gin masih (dengan bego nya) mengabdi pada Aizen, hehe... -plak-

Warning : jelek, masih norak, genre gak sesuai ma cerita, Lebay, kata2 gak karuan, plot gak jelas, semipoetry, rada vulgar, pwp, gak suka jangan baca apalagi ngeflame, ok? JANGAN ANGGAP SAIIA MERUSAK KESUCIAN BULAN RAMADHAN YA! karena ni fic jadi tepat sehari sebelum bulan puasa, hehe...

**Efek kenistaan rdb~**

* * *

**_Seperti tombak, dingin angin merambah belulang_**

**_Menikam nadi_**

**_merangsek setiap jengkal pembuluh darah_**

**_Menyeruak_**

**_Dan merobek syaraf_**

**_Mengalirkan kerinduan yang teramat dalam ke dalam jiwa mati yang terpasung dusta.  
_**

**_Pada siapa cinta ini berlabuh?_**

**_Ketika kurasa rasa ini perlahan mulai melumpuh_**

**_Karena 'seseorang' yang membawaku_**

**_Menapaki jalan gelap kotor berliku_**

**_,,_**

**_Aku bahkan tak tau_**

**_Apakah aku mencintaimu_**

**_,,_**

**_Ketika cinta ini tak dapat lagi diaksarakan_**

**_Dan aksara tak dapat lagi disuarakan_**

**_Ketika nikmat dan sakit berpadu_**

**_ Menikam rongga hidupku yang kosong dan membatu  
_**

**_Kosong oleh emosi yang tak dapat lagi bersinergi_**

**_Dengan batinku_ _kini_**

* * *

**Aku milik siapa  
**

**By : Argentum F Silver-chan**

...

Angin Huecho Mundo sedikit lebih dingin daripada biasanya. Terasa begitu menyayat ketika menyelusup di kulit pucat seorang lelaki yang berdiri disana, di sisi sebuah jendela tanpa kaca. Laksana ada hawa tak kasat mata yang menjamahnya, berbaur sempurna dengan angin kering Huecho Mundo yang menyelubunginya...

Mendadak, terasa ada sesuatu mendekat. Seperti hawa kematian. Dan darah. Lelaki itu mengerjapkan mata sipitnya, memastikan bahwa ilusi barusan hanya perasaanya. Perasaan aneh yang semakin lama semakin menguat. Seperti raga yang teramat halus yang menuntut sang lelaki berada dalam sebuah rasa takut. Rasa penasaran menyelip di hati lelaki itu. Ia menyatukan tangan kurusnya di depan dada, "Aku tau kau disana," bisiknya sangsi, mungkin bisikan itu ditunjukan kepada raga halus yang mengitarinya tadi...

Lelaki itu merasa seperti ada kerinduan yang seketika datang, merengkuhnya dalam ragu yang menusuk. Ulu hatinya perih sekarang...

"Kau tau," Lelaki itu berbisik, "Kau seperti langit. Setia ada di sana sekalipun tersembunyi dalam pekat. Dan aku tau, sekarangpun masih begitu. Kau menangis untukku, dan langit menyampaikanya padaku. sekapun aku -dan kau berada dalam dimensi yang amat berbeda..."

Padang gersang Huecho Mundo, yang berbataskan cakrawala menghampar, memisahkan dunia ini, dunia yang berada di sudut dimensi yang berbeda. Bukan hanya memisahkan lelaki itu dengan dunia lain, tapi juga memisahkan lelaki itu dengan orang yang dicintainya. Orang yang bersinggasana di hati lelahnya. Orang yang selalu terasa ada di dekatnya... sekalipun dalam wujud yang lain. Wujud raga halus berkafa angin tajam Huecho Mundo.

Dan perlahan, ada bisikan gaib di telinga sang lelaki : _"Kau jahat Gin!"_

Cahaya bulan memantul di kornea jernih itu. Cahaya perak dari sang bulan yang menguasai langit malam pun tak sanggup melayari mata lelaki itu. Lelaki yang terjebak antara kenyataan dan... khayalan? Mungkin...

Lelaki itu mengusap rambut peraknya. Ia mengkhianati Soul Society, tapi sesungguhnya Ia tidak sanggup mengkhianati hati orang yang berada dalam hidupnya. Angin berhembus lembut, menerbangkan bulir pasir keemasan, yang serasa mengalirkan memori indah di masa lalu...

* * *

_"Ran-Chan!" jerit bocah lelaki itu, dengan senyum melengkung manis, meneriakkan nama bocah perempuan yang masih bergelung di bawah selimut tebal diatas sebuah futon kusut. Temperatur yang begitu rendah membuat si perempuan nampak enggan beranjak dari fuuton nyamanya.  
_

_"Nggg...""Banguuunn~" jerit bocah itu. Dalam sekali gerakan, selimut yang menyelubungi si bocah perempuan tersentak, membuat anak perempuan tadi memaki seketika._

_"Giiiinn! Dingin tau!"_

_"Ayo bangun~" bocah lelaki bernama Gin itu tersenyum, "Mataharinya sangat indah~"_

_"Ugh.. dingin... aku masih mengantuk..." keluh si anak perempuan polos.  
_

_"Ayolaaah~~~" bujuk anak lelaki kecil yang bernama Gin itu, sedikit merajuk. Namun rajukanya hanya dibalas dengan gerutuan lucu dari si bocah perempuan._

_Anak lelaki itu -Gin Ichimaru- hanya memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti mendengar gerutuan dari sahabatnya ini, membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat imut. Tapi yang Ia dapat dari sahabat cantiknya yang bernama Rangiku Matsumoto itu masih gerutuan panjang.  
_

_Sahabat?_

_'...Kurasa bukan,' batin Gin, 'maksudku, lebih dari sekedar sahabat...'_

_Mata sipit Gin menatap sosok mungil di hadapanya itu. Cintakah ini?_

_"Ran-chan?" tanpa sadar Gin berucap lembut. Kedua tangan kurusnya mulai menjamah selimut yang menyelubungi Rangiku._

_"Ngghhh~~~ dingin tau!" kali ini Rangiku berseru. Desahanya itu... begitu... Menggoda?  
_

_"Maaf," ucap Gin, "Bagaimana kalau..."_

_"..."_

_"kalau aku ikut tidur di sebelahmu?"_

_"Hng?"_

_Tanpa peringatan apapun, tubuh kurus itu segera menyelusup di bawah selimut, menemani sosok mungil Rangiku disana. Untuk sejenak, Gin bahkan tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa mengatakan hal barusan. Rasanya ada yang menuntun mulut bocah itu untuk berucap demikian.  
_

_"Gin..." panggil Rangiku, memanja._

_"Hn?"_

_"Tubuhmu hangat sekali..."_

_Ah... pernyataan yang sangat ganjil menurut Gin. Benarkah tubuhnya hangat? Begitu hangatnya sehingga membuat Rangiku mendesah nyaman. Perasaan Gin semakin menjadi. Ketika rasa nyaman mulai menjalar dan menyelusup di setiap kapilernya, perasaan Gin semakin bergolak. Serupa hasrat yang benar-benar harus dilepas.  
_

_"Ran-chan, kau manis," suara polos Gin terdengar, "Boleh aku menciummu?"_

_Rangiku mengernyit. Cium?_

_"Tentu," sahut Rangiku, sembari membalikkan tubuh rampingnya, "Kau sudah terlalu sering menciumku bukan?" katanya.  
_

_Untuk sedetik, mata sipit Gin bertatapan dengan mata biru Rangiku. Biru dan... indah. Mata Gin semakin menyipit. Entahlah... mata rangiku terlalu misterius. Gin sama sekali tak sanggup melayari lazuardi jernih di mata sahabatnya itu._

_"Apa kau suka padaku?" tanya Gin lagi. Senyumnya melengkung sempurna, membuat wajah manisnya semakin tampan._

_"Tentu. Gin-kun kan temanku," jawab Rangiku._

_Tak ada lagi jarak diantara raga mereka. Deras hasrat cinta yang menderu, mengosongkan segala nurani seorang Gin Ichimaru. Kedua tanganya beringsut, melingkar manis di leher jenjang Rangiku, membuat gadis cilik ini sedikit tersentak._

_"Apa yang... hmm..."_

_Sebuah ciuman lembut. Dan dalam. Semakin dalam, menenggelamkan kedua sosok mungil ini dalam nikmat.  
_

_"Kau suka?" tanya Gin lembut._

_"A... apa yang kau lakukan Gin-kun? Ke... kenapa kau mencium bibirku?"_

_Gin tersenyum lagi. Ia berkata, "Ah, apakah aku tidak boleh mencium orang yang aku sayangi?"_

_Wajah Rangiku memias. Rona merahnya nampak nyata, menguatkan pesona di bangun wajahnya yang nyaris sempurna._

_"A.. aku..."_

_"Jangan seperti itu Ran-chan. Apa kau menyadarinya, selama ini aku sangat menyayangimu," ucap Gin, menyiratkan sejuta kejujuran, juga keikhlasan. Terpancar jelas melalui gurat wajah manisnya._

_"Aku juga sayang padamu, Gin-kun..."_

_Wajah mereka tak lagi berjarak. Ketika kedua bibir lembut itu bertaut, membagi kehangatan, dan kelembutan kasih suci yang mulai merambah, membuncah, melesak dan menikam setiap kapiler nadi mereka dalam sebuah kenikmatan dalam._

* * *

Lelaki itu -yang tak lain adalah Gin Ichimaru- mengusap helai-helai rambut peraknya. Ada rindu yang menyesaki rongga jiwanya. Rongga jiwa yang selama ini kosong tak terisi apapun. Bahkan juga tak terisi emosi.

Mendadak, ada pergerakan reiatsu, mendekatinya perlahan. Getaran reiatsu yang semakin tajam, terasa merobek inchi demi inchi tubuh lelaki kurus itu.

"Hn? Aizen Taicho?" tanya Gin datar. Kedua bola mata ruby nya tak beralih dari padang debu yang menghampar mencapai horizon.

Seorang Lelaki berambut cokelat -Aizen Sousuke- yang berada di belakang Gin, membalas sapaan datar itu dengan senyum lembut penuh pesona. Yang entah bagaimana, sanggup menggetarkan hati siapapun. Tak terkecuali hati beku sang Gin Ichimaru.

Gin mendesah lagi dalam hati. Hati matinya seakan berdesir gundah.

_Salahkah? _Ia membatin. Dulu, takdir membawakan sosok mempesona Rangiku Matsumoto sebagai wanita yang teramat dicintainya, kini takdir membawakan Aizen sousuke. Lelaki yang...errr... dicintainya?

"Sedang apa kau disana?" tanya Aizen halus. Langkahnya semakin mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Reiatsunya semakin merambah, menyerukkan racun di setiap aortanya, menghablurkan setiap bilik kardiaknya. Ugh...

"Hng?" Aizen kembali menyuarakan nada tanya, yang dijawab dengan senyum manis dari Gin Ichimaru.

"Ada apa Aizen taicho? Anda terganggu jika saya berada disini?" tanya Gin ramah.

"Ah, tentu tidak... anehnya, tidak seperti biasanya kau termenung seperti itu,"

Angin yang menerbangkan debu halus Huecho Mundo kembali berhembus, mengibarkan rambut Gin dan Aizen. suasana sedikit lebih hangat dari sebelumnya.

"_...Nona divisi sepuluh_?" tanya Aizen tiba-tiba. Kata-kata yang mengguncang batin Gin sesaat.

"Kenapa anda bertanya seperti itu-" Ucap Gin. Datar. Sungguh tak selaras dengan senyum manis Gin yang melengkung sempurna di wajah tirusnya.

"Tidak ada," kata Aizen pelan. Untuk sejenak Gin mengira Aizen akan berbalik pergi meninggalkanya.

Tapi tidak.

Aizen semakin mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Ia tersenyum, menggoda. Godaan yang serasa akan meruntuhkan iman siapapun.

"Kau tau Gin," katanya lembut, "Aku tak suka..."

"..."

"...Kebohongan," kalimat Aizen terdengar penuh penekanan. Reiatsunya menajam sesaat. Setitik keringat dingin mengalir lembut menyelusuri wajah tampan Gin, membuat Aizen tersenyum lembut melihatnya.

"Saya tau itu," jawab Gin tenang, "...karena itu saya takkan berbohong kepada Anda,"

Reiatsu itu tidak mereda, melainkan semakin menajam. Kulit pucat Gin yang membalut belulangnya terasa panas. Partikel itu terasa tak berkurang, bahkan ketika Aizen telah menurunkan reiatsunya.

"Kalau kau tidak berbohong, kau pasti akan menjawab pertanyaanku barusan," Aizen menyambung, lagi-lagi dengan nada penuh penekanan, "...Gin Ichimaru,"

"..." Gin terdiam sesaat, tak menunjukkan emosinya, yang memang tidak ada sejak awal.

"Nona divisi sepuluh?" ulang Aizen.

"Iya," jawab Gin. Tak tersirat sedikitpun keraguan dalam ucapanya yang terdengar datar.

Aizen tersenyum lagi, menatap bawahanya dengan lembut, "Benarkah~?" tanyanya mendayu.

* * *

Tangan kekar itu merangkul Gin, sukses mencetak gurat merah pada wajah pucat si lelaki perak.

"Kau tau Gin," Aizen berbisik, "Kau nampak manis jika mengacuhkanku,"

"Hngg.." Gin menggeliat sesaat dalam pelukan hangat sang Taicho. Jiwanya, juga raganya tertawan dalam pesona Aizen.

"Mengacuhkanku hanya karena..." Aizen terdiam untuk beberapa detik, "Hanya karena wanita yang bahkan kau tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaanmu padanya~"

Kalimat bernada penuh provokasi yang diakhiri sebuah kecupan lembut, tepat diatas bibir Gin. Mata sipit Gin terpejam erat. Basah bibir Aizen yang mengingatkanya akan... 'Nona divisi sepuluh' itu -Rangiku Matsumoto-

* * *

_Langit robek, menyeruakkan cahaya maut keemasan. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, cahaya itu membawa Gin ke alam yang lain, di dunia yang teramat berbeda, memisahkanya dengan orang yang dicintainya._

_Rangiku menatap nanar ke arah Gin saat itu. Lazuardi cantik di matanya berkaca-kaca, menyiratkan sesal berpadu amarah._

_Parau suara Gin terdengar, "Gomen ne, Rangiku..."_

* * *

"Kau tak menikmatinya," kata Aizen datar, sembari melepaskan ciumanya. Gin tersentak. Lamunanya tentang Rangiku langsung buyar.

"Apa maksud Anda?" Gin bersuara dengan nada bertanya. Senyumnya semakin melebar, mengkamuflasekan perasaanya yang sesungguhnya.

"Kau tak menikmatinya," ulang Aizen.

Mereka bertatapan. Kedua tangan kurus Gin bergerak perlahan, menggerayangi kedua sisi tubuh Aizen. Itulah yang selalu ia lakukan, ketika atmosfir diantara mereka mulai terasa panas.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya, "...Saya tidak menikmatinya...?"

Suara halus yang terdengar begitu seksi, meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tipis Gin.

"Itulah yang kulihat. Kau bahkan tak memikirkan aku barusan-" kalimat yang datar dan merasuk. Gin tak menanggapi murka sang atasan. Kedua tanganya kembali menjelajahi sisi tubuh Aizen, menjamah pinggangnya, mencapai pinggulnya, melakukan gerakan yang menstimulasi birahi.

"Benarkah?" Ulang Gin, mencoba mengalihkan semuanya, mencetak sebuah seringai puas -dan buas- dari wajah tampan sang taicho.

* * *

Hawa panas Huecho Mundo semakin memuncak, ketika kulit lembut Gin bergesek perlahan dengan tubuh Aizen. Sentuhan tanpa jeda dari sang Taicho yang mengacaukan seluruh aliran darah baliknya. Menenggelamkanya dalam peluh dosa tak berdasar.

"Kau tau," Aizen berbisik, menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di telinga lembut Gin, "...Kau sangat manis..."

"A... Aku senang... Anda berkata...begitu..." Gin berbicara, ditengah deru nafasnya yang kian menyesakkan. Ya, Gin memang _Manis_, semanis segala kebohongan yang terkubur dalam di relung jiwa matinya. Tentang siapa-cinta-yang-sesungguhnya.

...

"Aaarrrgghhh..."

Sakit. Jernih sungai kenikmatan duniawi merengkuhnya. Tubuh kurus Gin terhempas paksa, ketika Aizen perlahan menggerakan raganya, yang kini telah menyatu dalam kesempurnaan cinta -dengan tubuh Gin. Melemparnya begitu jauh, dalam rasa yang bahkan tak sanggup Ia rasakan.

Dengan kata lain...

...

_Mati_

...

* * *

Hangat angin Huecho mundo menyapa kulit pucat Gin, ketika Ia bersandar di sisi jendela. Mata sipitnya menatap lembut ke arah hamparan pasir itu. Dirasakanya masih ada peluh yang meluncur menyusuri wajah tirus tampanya. Peluh sisa kenikmatan sesaat yang dipersembahkan Aizen padanya. Kenikmatan? Mungkin lebih mengarah ke... _Rasa sakit_. Rasa sakit yang memabukkan, yang bahkan Gin sendiri menyukainya.

Gin mengabdikan segala untuk sang taicho. Hidup dan matinya, bahkan harga dirinya. Dan juga cintanya.

Cinta? Ganjil terasa, tapi itulah realita.

"Apakah..." Gin berbisik, begitu lirih, entah pada siapa, "...cintaku pada_mu_ telah melumpuh, hanya karena Taicho?"

Di matanya masih terpantul gurat wajah cantik itu.

_Rangiku Matsumoto_

Jemari kurus Gin bergerak, menyentuh sesuatu yang abstrak di udara. Pikiranya melayang sejenak, ke masa-masa silam yang begitu indah, bersama wanita yang dicintainya. Kemudian fantasi masa silam itu lenyap, berganti dengan bayang-bayang pria berseragam Taicho menggenggam Kyouka Suigetsu.

"Ah..." Gin mendesah. Udara di hadapanya terbelah, menampakkan portal dimensi yang gelap. Itulah garganta. Tujuan pasti Gin adalah... tempat yang sudah Ia tiinggalkan dulu. Ada rasa rindu yang menjalari aortanya, seakan memaksanya melintasi garganta. Menemui -atau hanya melihat 'seseorang'.

* * *

Wanita itu mendesah. Di kedua sisi pipinya terpeta airmata. Tanganya yang mulus meremas rerumputan, mencari pelampiasan gundah yang membara.

"Kau tau..." Ia berbisik, "Kau sudah MENINGGALKANKU." kata wanita itu, menahan isak, "LAGI!"

"..."

"Kau jahat Gin!"

Gin mengusap rambut peraknya. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya yang terbalut jubah putih ke sebatang pohon sakura yang berdiri kokoh menantang bias perak rembulan yang merajai langit malam. Matanya yang sipit terus mengawasi sosok wanita itu. Wanita yang begitu cantik dengan rambutnya yang berwarna senja.

"Apa kau tau betapa sakitnya aku. Kau meninggalkanku tanpa memberitaukanku kemana kau akan pergi. Juga kapan kau akan kembali. Kau pikir itu tak menyakitiku?" gumam wanita itu. Senyum ular di wajah Gin mengembang. Ia menyeringai tajam ke arah wanita itu, seolah menikmati tangis sang wanita.

Tentu. Karena wanita itu menangisi dirinya. Yang pergi, demi menjadi budak ambisi seorang Sousuke Aizen. Errr... ralat- budak ambisi dan budak cinta. Ia terus mengawasi sang wanita. Tak peduli bulan yang mulai meninggi, mengarungi luas angkasa.

Gin menghela nafasnya. Ia menatap sosok yang tergolek lemas diatas rerumputan. Raga wanita yang dicintainya. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sang wanita. Ya, wanita itu tengah terlelap. Ia ditemani beberapa botol sake kosong.

"HUft..." desah Gin. Tangan kurusnya terulur, menyentuh leher sang wanita. Ada gejolak darah panas membara, tepat menikam ulu hatinya. Gin yang sedari tadi hanya menikmati tangis sang wanita, kini seakan ikut merasakan kesakitan itu.

"Aku tau aku mencintaimu," kata Gin lirih, "Tapi hanya Tuhan yang tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Apakah hati ini tertambat padamu. Atau pada kaptenku,"

Gin menandaskan ucapanya dengan sebuah ciuman hangat di bibir sang wanita. Masih terasa rasa sake di bibir seksi itu. Tanganya merambah ke pundak sang wanita, merengkuhnya dalam pelukan yang semakin dalam.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Gin. Sekali lagi, jantungnya seakan meledak. Ia mencium sang wanita sekali lagi, lalu berkata, "Maafkan aku, Rangiku..."

* * *

Hawa huecho mundo semakin panas. Senyum Gin melengkung sempurna di wajah ularnya, sedetik setelah Aizen menemuinya di dekat tangga. Seusai insiden hebat dengan sang espada yang menduduki bangku nomor enam-Grimjaww Jaggerjack.

Tangan Grimjaww menjadi tumbal keangkuhanya. Ia menuruti nafsu berkelahinya daripada martabatnya sebagai petarung. Sekarang lelaki berambut biru itu terpaksa menerima seringai penuh kemenangan dari penggantinya -Luppi. Wanita yang sama angkuhnya.

"... Jadi kau melihatnya," desis Aizen, "Gin..."

Ruangan itu didominasi hitam. Gin berdiri tenang disana, (hanya) berdua dengan sang Taicho. Ah... ada rasa ganjil menyelimuti. Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, dimana Ia selalu membuncahkan semua hasratnya kepada sang Taicho. Kali ini Ia lebih tenang. Hanya senyum ularnya yang berubah sedikitpun. Adakah kaitanya dengan kejadia tempo hari saat Ia menyelinap ke soul society, menonton Rangiku Matsumoto menangisinya?

"Ada apa Gin? Kau nampak lebih tenang," ucap Aizen jujur. Membuat Gin terguncang sesaat. Ia mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah langit malam yang begitu gelap. Tanganya bergerak memijit tengkuknya.

"kau gugup?" tanya Aizen lagi. Gugup? Yah... mungkin. Gin bungkam. Setiap perkataan Aizen membuatnya terpukul telak. Karena itu Gin hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil. "Ah, saya lega karena kemarin kita sudah melakukan 'itu'. Tak ada lagi yang saya harapkan sekarang ini," ucap Gin, dusta. Seperti biasanya.

Alis mata Aizen terangkat,"benarkah?" tanyanya, "Kau mau LAGI?"

Gin merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika Aizen menekankan kata LAGI. Ia menoleh cepat ke arah taicho tampan ini. Lagi? Tidak buruk... Tubuhnya memang sangat menginginkanya. Tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Ia sadar kini -atau setidaknya sekarang ini hatinya adalah milik sang Taicho. Tapi satu sisi hatinya berontak. Ingin sebuah pembebasan, mereguk _cinta_ yang semestinya.

Hangat nafas Aizen berhembus pelan di telinga Gin, mendesahkan namanya dalam sebuah nada rendah dan...errr...seksi tentu saja. Tanganya menggerayangai sisi tubuh Gin, persis seperti apa yang selalu Gin lakukan padanya. Tapi rasanya lebih panas jika Aizenlah yang menyentuhnya. Gerakan menggoda yang... menggairahkan.

"huh," mendadak Aizen mendengus, "Apakah hasratmu juga seperti ini jika kau bersama Nona divisi sepuluh ha?"

Gin merinding lagi. Tak menyangka sang Taicho akan mempertanyakan hal yang tak ingin Ia dengar. Ahh... kini kebimbangan itu menyergap lagi. Otak Gin berputar. Kapan ya Ia melakukan 'itu' dengan Rangiku?

"M...maukah Taicho _mengajarkan_ kepada saya, milik siapakah saya ini? jujur, saya sangat bingung," kata Gin. Polos. Entah dalam dusta atau sebaliknya. Kata-kata yang langsung melahirkan sebuah seringai tajam di wajah tampan sang taicho.

"Benarkah...?" tanyanya, penuh provokasi seksi. Reiatsunya menajam untuk sesaat, mencekat nafas Gin seketika. Aizen menggeserkan tubuhnya, sampai kepalanya nyaris sejajar dengan kepala Gin. Nafasnya berhembus mesra disana, mencetak gurat merah yang teramat nyata di wajah Gin.

* * *

Semua berjalan begitu monoton. Tak berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelum ini. Tubuh mereka bersimbah peluh. Nafas mereka beradu dalam nikmat yang menyayat. Langit menggelap di mata Gin. Gelap menjelma menjadi sinar putih yang teramat dahsyat, menyelami dasar hatinya yang begitu butuh sentuhan...

"Hnnnggg..." Gin menggeliat kasar, saat Aizen menyelipkan wajah tampanya di lekukan leher Gin yang berasa manis. Hisapan yang menyenangkan -setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan Gin saat ini. Meskipun sejak awal memang bukan ini yang dia ingin. Sayangnya pesona seorang Sousuke Aizen terlalu kuat untuk ditolak. Sekalipun di pelupuk mata sipitnya selalu ada bayangan Rangiku, tapi semuanya lenyap dan tak lagi berlaku ketika Ia sudah berada didalam kekuasaan Aizen.

...Seutuhnya.

Karena dalam kekuasaan Aizenlah Gin selalu dipenuhi dahaga akan sebuah sentuhan yang tajam dan agresif.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengerti..." Gin berjuang menyuarakan suaranya di tengah nafas yang menderu kencang, beberapa detik tepat ketika ia mencapai puncak percintaan yang dahsyat dengan sang taicho, "Aku ini menikmati.. atau... mengutuk hubungan kita ini..."

"Mengutuk?" tanya Aizen. ia mengusap peluh terakhir yang mengaliri wajah tampanya, "kau mengutuk hubungan ini?"

Gin memiringkan tubuh telanjangnya. Ia meremas ujung hakama yang kini mengalasi tubuhnya itu, sehingga mata ruby indahnya dapat beradu pandang dengan mata Aizen.

"Tapi Anda puas bukan?" tanyanya, tak kalah seksi. Ia tau -bahkan dapat memastikan Aizen takkan bisa menyangkalnya jika Ia berkata dengan nada menggoda seperti itu.

"Apakah yang _kuberikan_ padamu _sama_ dengan yang kaudapat dari Nona Divisi sepuluh he?" tanya Aizen. Tanganya menggerayangi wajah Gin. Dengan ujung jari kelingkingnya, Ia dapat menyentuh bulir keringat di ujung hidung Gin. Gin terpejam senang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Entah..." bisiknya, "... aku belum sanggup menilai..."

Nafas mereka mulai teratur kini. Aizen menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Gin. Sampai kemudian dada kekarnya berhimpit hangat dengan dada Gin.

"Apa yang membuatku tidak sama dengan wanita itu ha?" tuntut Aizen mendadak. Sedikit mengguncang batin Gin memang, tapi Gin tak pernah merasa terganggu dengan _tuntutan_ semacam itu. Tentu saja, karena ideologinya adalah dusta. Baginya dusta sanggup meluruskan apa saja. Benarkah? yah... setidaknya pernyataan itu berlaku untuk detik ini...

Gin meluruskan posisinya. Ia mengalihkan pandanganya ke langit. Tak seperti soul society, dari huecho mundo tak nampak sebutirpun bintang. Mendadak ada memori yang berkelebat di benak Gin. Lagi-lagi tentang Rangiku.

'seharusnya aku tak memikirkan dia ketika di hadapan Taicho,' Gin berbisik dalam hati.

_"Kau tau, bintang itulah yang kita sebut centaury!" kata Rangiku ceria. gin hanya bisa menatapnya._

_''Namanya sulit,'' komentarnya datar._

"Ugh!" tanpa sadar Gin melenguh gusar.

"Kau kenapa Gin?" Aizen menyuarakan nada tanya.

"Tidak... tidak Taicho..."

_'Itu namanya segitiga musim semi! Kita berada dalam naungan bintang penggembala, bintang sang perawan, dan bintang sang singa!' tangan lembut Rangiku bergerak, membentuk gerakan-gerakan manis di udara, mencoba menerangkan formasi jutaan bintang di angkasa luas._

'Kenapa mendadak bayangan Rangiku tak bisa lepas...' bisik Gin dalam hati. Ia melirik Aizen. Yah... Aizen tau bahwa Ia sedang gusar... bagaimana ini...?

"aku tau kau bohong Gin... katakan padaku, kau kenapa?"

tatapan Aizen terasa menusuk bagi Gin. Darahnya terasa sungsang. Bilik jantungnya seakan robek. Terasa mengerikan ketika mata Aizen mengawasinya begitu tajam. Dan Gin mulai berkeringat lagi.

_'Aku suka bintang... seperti salju...' sorak Rangiku. Terdengar begitu lembut -dan ceria.  
_

Ah, seruan Rangiku kecil terus bergaung tanpa jeda di kepala kosongnya, di sisi lain Aizen semakin menajamkan pandangan ke arahnya. Cinta yang rumit... Saat di satu sisi tubuhnya -mutlak menginginkan 'itu' dari sang Taicho, di satu sisi hatinya menginginkan 'dia'. Wanita itu...

"Kau berbohong-" Mendadak -dan tak terduga, Aizen memvonis, dengan suaranya yang jernih dan tajam, juga datar. Laring Gin tercekat paksa.

"Taicho?" panggilnya.

"Hn?" Aizen menanggapinya dengan dingin. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil, membayangkan segala kengerian perseteruan batin ini. Segalanya serasa mengguncang setiap sudut batinya, memojokkanya tanpa ampun. Membuat segalanya tak lagi sinkron.

"Apa yang... hmmmppp..."

Gin berontak. Ia begitu tertekan, sampai kemudian tubuhnya berontak. Ia menerjang Aizen, tanpa ampun. Seakan Ia ingin mengakhiri peranya sebagai budak cinta -atau Uke sang Taicho. Semua terjadi dalam hitungan detik. Bahkan Gin tak menyadari apa yang telah ia perbuat pada penguasanya itu. Menerjangnya dalam rasa lapar akan belaian -dan jawaban.

Bimbang menguasai. Gin melepas ciuman ganasnya, membuat lidah saliva mereka berdua mengalir perlahan -dalam rasa nikmat.

"Beritau saya..." ratapnya, tanpa harga diri, "...milik siapa saya ini..."

Aizen mengernyit. Ia mengalungkan tanganya di leher jenjang Gin, dan memasang wajah teduh yang mendamaikan. Damai yang menghanyutkan, dalam pesona kuat sang pemegang zanpaku Kyoka Suigetsu itu.

"Kau itu bodoh ya?" bisik Aizen. Kulit hangatnya bergesek mesra dengan kulit Gin, "Aku sudah mengajarkanmu..."

"..."

"Setiap malam..."

Kalimat halus yang diakhiri sebuah kecupan liar, tepat di lekuk leher hangatnya, menciptakan tanda -hak milik yang tak bisa diganggu gugat lagi.

"...kau milikku..." kata Aizen. Lagi-lagi semuanya terjadi dalam hitungan detik, yang bahkan mata Gin sendiri tak bisa merekamnya. Aizen membalik keadaan, menindih tubuh polos Gin dan mulai menguasai keadaan -lagi.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah merasakanya Gin?" tuntut Aizen, langsung menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan dalam, di dada Gin. Menjadikan lelaki kurus itu menggeliat tak nyaman. Dan segalanya kembali lagi seperti sebelumnya...errr... ralat -sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Monoton.

Ada sapuan sesal di wajah tampan Gin. seharusnya Ia lebih bisa mengendalikan dirinya... seharusnya Ia tak 'menantang' Aizen dalam permainan ini.

_'Langit indah sekali ya...Gin-kun...' suara renyah Rangiku terdengar._

Gin memejamkan matanya.

'Karma...' batinya gundah. Tubuhnya masih berada dalam himpitan hangat Aizen. Ia menggeliat pasrah, mendesahkan nama lelaki di atas tubuhnya ini.

* * *

Gin merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar, sesekali tanganya mengusap rambut. Masih ada bau kenikmatan semalam diatas ranjang besar ini. Ah... aneh terasa...

Grep! Ada sesuatu menyentuh pundaknya. Gin cepat berpaling kaget. Dan tepat di hadapan matanya, nampaklah _dia_.

"K..Kau..." bisiknya.

Di wajah terpeta air mata. Wajah cantik terbingkai helai-helai rambut bercorak senja.

"Rangiku?" desisnya.

"kau mengkhianati aku," bisik wanita itu. Bulir pasir hangat menghambur, menerjang tubuh kurus nan polos itu tanpa ampun.

"Sial, shinso ku!" seru Gin. Ia segera menyilangkan tanganya ketika bulir pasir itu menyeruak dan menerjangnya.

Perih... seperih dustanya selama ini... Berdarah, darah semerah dustanya selama ini... Hawa kematian yang dekat, laksana hendak mencabut paksa sukma dari raganya, membawa sosok Gin Ichimaru melayang, terlempar dan terhempas ke alam baka...

"Aaaarrrrggghhh...!" Ia menjerit nyaring, bergema. Jeritan yang membumbung, meliuk mencapai keluasan samudera angkasa...

* * *

"Gin?" panggil Aizen lembut. Gin membuka matanya, terbangun dalam mimpi buruknya itu. Ugh...

"Ada apa?" bisik Aizen, lembut. Rupanya kini Aizen telah berpakaian lengkap. Di tubuhnya masih tercium bau errr... mani?

Gin menghela nafasnya saat mata sipitnya beradu pandang dengan mata indah Aizen. "Hipnotis," jawabnya, polos. Aizen hanya menyeringai.

"Benarkah Sayang?" godanya, mengecup bibir merah Gin, menawanya dalam ciuman hangat.

"Taicho..." panggil Gin.

"Hn?"

"Saya ini milik siapa?" tanya Gin pelan. Aizen mendengus.

"Jangan buat aku mengulanginya Gin," katanya lembut. Ia memungut Kyouka Suigetsunya, lalu beranjak pergi, "Aku punya saran untukmu," ucap Aizen ketika ia berada dalam jarak beberapa meter dari Gin.

"Hn?"

"Lupankanlah kau ini milik siapa,"

* * *

Fin

S U P E R G A J E N I H. ada yang tau gak makna nih fanfic?


End file.
